Oilfield operations may involve various sub-surface activities used to locate and gather hydrocarbons. Various tools, such as seismic tools, may be used to locate the hydrocarbons. One or more wellsites may be positioned along an oilfield to locate and gather the hydrocarbons from subterranean reservoirs of an oilfield. The wellsites may be provided with tools capable of advancing into the ground and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoirs. Production facilities may be positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wellsites. Fluid may be drawn from the subterranean reservoirs and passed to the production facilities via transport mechanisms, such as tubing. Various equipment may be positioned about the oilfield to monitor and manipulate the flow of hydrocarbons from the reservoirs.
In one scenario, one or more tasks may be performed before, during, and/or after the oilfield operations. These tasks may relate to, for example, conducting maintenance and/or inspections of oilfield equipment, managing inventory, tracking containers and/or jobs, or other tasks known to those skilled in the art. In another scenario, results of the tasks may be recorded by a field engineer at the wellsite using a paper form, where the results may be entered via handwritten text.